megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seth (Persona -trinity soul-)
The Name Ok, here is the problem (which should be documented)in the wiki... http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%BB%E3%83%88_(%E8%81%96%E6%9B%B8) The Japanese apparently believed Seth of the bible was pronounced like "Seth" of the Egyptian gods. So the name セト stuck (and the Japanese usually don't care about the origin of their loan words once they stick) Clearly the page points out it should be セス but for historical reasons (in Japan) an erroneous pronunciation is used (probably chiefly by religious fanatics) :It should be is trumped by any media and publication released by Atlus. Therefore セト as in the -trinity soul- artbook is the kana. BLUER一番 04:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::What, I'm pretty sure I took セス out? It should be explained though in some length somewhere.--Yksehtniycul 07:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation I seriously don't think a Set vs. Seth disambiguation page is really necessary at this point. Even a "Seth (disambiguation)" page would seem unnecessary. Except that that Persona Seth in Atlus USA games... We have "see also", but I guess technically for those Seth links that are supposed to connect to the Atlus USA persona one should probably exist. Ideally they should point to Set like Seth. Update: I fixed all the old Seth links to point to Seth. Whether or not to make a disambig page for Seth or just let future editors figure out what is going on I don't care. Maybe this is a rare case where the top of page disambiguation template could be employed. Mostly because the persona Seth is pretty obscure and the word Seth used for Set is fairly trivial. --Yksehtniycul 02:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) IMAGINE I wonder if the character セツ from IMAGINE could be a Seth?--Yksehtniycul 02:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) His sister is アズラ which also has a connection to Adam (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A2%E3%82%BA%E3%83%A9%E3%83%BC%E3%82%A4%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB) on ja.wikipedia at least?? --Yksehtniycul 02:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) -trinity_soul- Is it not tacky to even use the dash lowercase Trinity Soul "spelling" even in page titles?? Especially since it's not even used as a subtitle. Parenthesis are already divisive enoug, why toss in the dashes etc, and it doesn't seem right unless you do the whole 9yrs. Ie. Seth (Persona -trinity soul-) PS:Wikia keeps sending me all white pages tonight. If I do a force full reload I can get a page to load 1 out of 3 or 5 times, but seriously I'm going to stay away until it stops doing this... I will see if digitaldevildb.com is acting this way now. If not it is because my connection is extra special, but wikia is the only site doing this tonight. --Yksehtniycul 07:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right... it should have been (Persona -trinity soul-). I'll fix one up later. BLUER一番 10:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::On second thought, if there's a problem with the dashes, such as it breaks the wiki software, messes with the wiki coding, causes database overload, or inconsistent with Atlus media and such, then I'll personally remove it and fix pages. BLUER一番 05:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC)